


Clueless

by Noname109



Series: Heat Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Knotting, Light Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Sam Winchester, Post Mpreg, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname109/pseuds/Noname109
Summary: Strolling down the street and having not a care in the world is something new and foreign, and it lifts this weight off of his chest he didn’t know was there.Until it’s back.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Some more characters will be taking a bigger role later in this series, Charlie and Jo won’t be just passing through!

Getting home and back into a regular routine is... tough, to say the least. With Gabriel still on bed rest, and the rest of the Alphas scrambling to figure out how best to take care of their pups, Sam is sort of left to his own devices. 

Don’t get him wrong, it’s nice to finally be able to go and sit in a coffee shop and tip tap away at his computer for hours on end not having to worry about the stench of heat slipping into the room so fully that he’d have to clear out not ten minutes after arriving lest he want to be jumped by a hungry Alpha. 

Strolling down the street and having not a care in the world is something new and foreign, and it lifts this weight off of his chest he didn’t know was there. 

Until it’s back. 

He’s sitting on a bench in the park when it happens. He has a few case files he’s reading over in his arms, spread out around him on the damp bench. When the pages begin to curl in on themselves, and when the rain starts to drizzle again, he begins to pack up. 

That’s when he feels it. 

It’s almost second nature at this point to feel the tell-tale slide of slick between his legs, feel the heat burn itself into his skin so hot that the rain doesn’t dare come near him. He almost doesn’t notice it, until he realizes that that _should not be happening right now_. 

It leaves him gasping for air that won’t fill his lungs, leaves him reeling for his Alphas. 

He fumbles a hand into his pocket, hissing when he accidentally brushes fingertips over his crotch in his haste to get his phone out. 

Benny is at work, Dean is at home taking care of the pups, Cas is probably asleep, and Gabriel is out of commission. Tears spring to his eyes as he debates on who he should call. No one would be here soon enough to get him out of the situation unscathed. 

“Hey, do you need some help?” He hears someone call from behind him. He turns to look and see who it is. The rain dampens his smell down some, but he knows he smells like a dream. Even over the pounding rain he can smell pure Alpha radiating off of the woman who stands about twenty feet away from him. Her hair is long and red, her face turned up in a smile. 

He shakes his head. 

“I don’t know, honestly.” 

“Well hey, I know you can smell me but I’m mated and gay so don’t worry about it,” she walks towards him and helps him gather up his paperwork back into his bag. 

“Thanks,” he bites out as his abdomen cramps. He sits there, wrapped in on himself for several long moments as it passes. Heat rolls off of him in waves. 

“Where is your mate, they’re not doing a very good job,” she asks. 

“I wasn’t supposed to be in heat anytime soon,” he bites out through gritted teeth. She nods her head in understanding. 

“I can drive you home if you’d like. Name’s Charlie.” She sticks her hand out in greeting, and Sam blames the dampness of his hand on the weather, not the heat seeping low in his gut, threatening to burn him alive if he doesn’t get home in time. 

“I can call an Uber or —“ 

“I’m not letting you call an Uber. Look, my mate is in the car and you can trust me. I’ll drive you home and you won’t have to see me ever again.” 

He hesitates for a moment, mulling it over. But the pull in his abdomen hurts too badly to do anything else than follow her back to her car. 

Another woman sits in the front seat, her blonde hair rolling off her head in waves, down until it settles just below her shoulders. She’s slim and pretty, and she regards Sam for a quick moment before turning back to the book in her hands. 

“That’s Jo, don’t mind her. What’s your address?” Charlie asks as she helps him into the backseat of the tall truck. She’ll have to get it detailed later, Sam is undoubtedly leaking slick onto her seats. He flushes bright red at the thought. 

He rattles off the address, and she peels into the next lane and speeds off towards his home. As he gets closer, the heat gets worse. It burns everywhere, like a flame is encompassing his body in a thick lava. 

As they pull into his driveway, he can see someone through the windows running down the stairs to answer the door. 

Trying to get out of the car, his legs give out. His breath starts to come fast again, and he doesn’t even have the presence of mind to grab his things out of the car, or thank the nice Alpha who brought him home instead of threatening to knot him. 

His knees ache where they meet the concrete of the path up to the house, and his hands burn as they rub into it. The rain does nothing to cushion his fall. 

“Sam!” He hears and then, “who the hell are you?” 

“Stop,” he breathes out when he hears Dean growling at Charlie, posturing himself to be taller and more intimidating. Dean is at his side in an instant, pressing his fingers into Sam’s burning skin. 

“Can you walk?” Sam shakes his head. “Okay, Sammy, I’ll get you inside.” 

He’s scooped up into his Alpha’s arms like he’s a feather, like he weighs little to nothing. The feeling of Alpha muscle against his own that are twisting and turning and aching makes him moan, long and drawn out. 

If he wasn’t in heat, he’d be embarrassed that some poor stranger has to watch him come apart in his Alpha’s hands, but it feels too damn good to care. 

As the door to the house opens, he’s hit with pure Alpha smell. It makes slick roll out of him, makes his cock twitch where it hangs hard against his thigh, pressing thick against the seam of his jeans. 

His fingers twist in the cotton of Dean’s shirt, trying in vain to pull it off. He slips his hands underneath the fabric just to get some much needed contact. Dean’s skin is already hot where he presses against it, and he lets out a happy grumble, twisting himself further into Dean’s embrace. 

He’s carried up the stairs, and thrown onto their mattress unceremoniously. Sam turns himself so he’s out of his shirt and pants in less than a few seconds. Burning skin is exposed to the cold of the room, and it makes his head buzz. 

One Alpha turns into three. Benny drapes himself over Sam and kisses his lips into their mating bite. It makes Sam groan and roll his hips up, searching for a touch, friction, anything. 

“Gabe and the pups are sleeping downstairs, don’t worry about it,” Benny presses the words into his sweating flesh with open mouthed kisses that leave Sam panting and spreading his legs as far as they’ll go. 

“Please,” he begs, shucking his underwear so he can turn over and present himself. He lets his head drop to the mattress, his arms over his head. His hips are up in the air, his knees pressed into the memory foam of the bed. He ignores the pain of the majority of his weight being pressed onto the bruises there because fingers are swirling over his skin, against his sides and between his legs.

And then finally, blissfully, someone’s fingers are pushing into him and he lets his body go lax as he moans long and low. He pants wetly against his own skin as he rolls his hips back against the hands on his skin, the fingers inside him. 

Someone grasps his hips, hands bracketing them, and holds him still. Then he’s being blissfully filled.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he bites out and then Dean is rocking into him too. He’s being split open so fucking far on his Alpha’s cocks and it’s so fucking _good_. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore, or even if he is saying real words, he just keeps making noise so they’ll keep going. 

Benny and Dean keep fucking into him with slow pushes of their bodies, rubbing on every good spot. The second Cas’ fingers wrap around his dick he’s coming wetly against the sheets, rutting into the hold Cas has on him. He bites into his own lip so hard he tastes blood. 

“Lemme here you, Sammy,” Dean pants and he groans through his release. He can feel his Alphas fill him up, and someone’s knot pops in him and he rocks his hips back to get it impossibly deeper. 

“So good,” he slurs around the cotton that’s filled his mouth. He feels the heat cut back, feels his body go boneless as his eyes slide shut, as the world becomes fuzzy and his dreams take over. 

When he wakes, he’s being pushed down into the mattress, squished under bodies that hold him in place. He can hear the snoring of his mates. His skin is warm only because of the blankets hanging over him, and the Alphas draped over him. 

The heat is gone now, blissfully cool skin left in its wake. 

He heaves a sigh which sets off a chain reaction of each of his mates waking slowly to check on him. 

“The pups are right next door sleeping, you can see them when you wake up next,” Cas says, brushing hair out of Sam’s eyes. “They’ve been good today, mostly just sleeping.” 

“How’s Gabe?” 

“Good,” Cas whispers back. “Tired, but good just like the rest of us.”

Sam nods and leans into the palm against his cheek. He lets his eyes flutter shut. 

“We’ll figure this out, Sam. Don’t worry your pretty mind.” 

He drifts back to sleep and dreams of heatless days. Of his pups in his arms, his Alphas surrounding him. 

Maybe someday.

###### 

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Tumblr](http://www.voltrons-oracle.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again so much for reading :)


End file.
